worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
CFA-44 Nosferatu Ace Combat
Background (as per Acepedia) Strangereal Ilya Pasternak's CFA-44 In the Strangereal continuity, the Nosferatu was a next-generation carrier-launched fighter aircraft developed by Estovakia in the 2000s. The jet, lightly resembling the conventional Su-33 used by the Estovakian Air Force, was designed to operate from the P-1112 Aigaion or traditional aircraft carriers under the jurisdiction of the Estovakian Navy as a platform for experimental weapon systems. The only known CFA-44 prototype built was a highly stable aircraft to facilitate the use of electromagnetic weapons in long range combat. It was later taken and tuned by Ilya Pasternak as an extremely agile and rapid aircraft, an antithesis to its original form. The modified aircraft was flown by Ilya in April 2016 during the liberation of Gracemeria at the end of the Emmeria-Estovakia War. Armed with nothing except all-direction missiles and a control system for UAV-45 Malebolge drones, Pasternak launched a suicide attack on the Emmerian forces to allow the Strigon Squadron to escape to Estovakian territory after ordering them to escape. Despite his overwhelming firepower, he was eventually disabled by Talisman of the Garuda Team in a prolonged battle, proclaiming that Estovakia "had won" before perishing when the aircraft exploded. CFA-44 (Master File) In the Horizon universe, the CFA-44 was developed by the former Soviet Union in the second half of the 20th century by an unknown manufacturer. The aircraft was produced in factories in the provinces of Romania, then under Soviet control. It is unknown whether it was indigenously produced by Romania, or if it was lended to them by Russia. The existence of the aircraft remained unknown to the Western Bloc untl the early '80s, when a Nosferatu was spotted by satellites over the coast of Romania near the Black Sea. Initially, the Nosferatu was not believed to be a vehicle by Western officers because of its shape, only being determined as such after checking its shadows on nearby clouds. Because no other aircraft in the Soviet air force matched its characteristics, special attention was placed on this particular jet. Soon after the initial sighting, satellital imagery detected other CFA-44s at bases in Romania and Ukraine, which gave the West a clearer view of the aircraft. Their upper weapons bays were discovered as heat signatures by infrared systems. NATO member states began to obtain intelligence on the newly discovered aircraft, but the images were not believed to warrant a performance assessment. Mikoyan-Gurevich and Sukhoi were suspected as its developers; however the true origins of the Nosferatu, even whether it had been created by Russia or another republic under Soviet control, remained a mystery. The CFA-44 was soon given names by the Western Bloc. The Air Standardization Coordination Committee (ASCC) of NATO named it "Fandance" after a type of dance, in reference to its wing shape. In the other hand, the US Department of Defense (DoD), which used stricter naming conventions, designated it "Uni-D", or "Unidentified Delta". Between 1983 and 1985, as the MiG-29 Fulcrum and the Su-27 Flanker respectively entered mass production, it disappeared from Western eyes. Combat service Believed to be in response to the United States' reveal of the F-117A Nighthawk in 1988, the Fandance was deployed by Russia in conflicts in the Middle East and Africa. Advances in visual technology allowed to obtain more detailed images of the enigmatic aircraft. During operatons in the mid-1990s, it gained the attention of the West for using experimental weaponry against enemy aircraft— a pilot who was engaged by one described being shot down by "a type of laser weapon" without hearing a missile alarm. As well, it was said that the Fandance tended to intermittently vanish from ground radar. During a flight over Africa, a CFA-44 produced in the Romanian Constanta province, serial number 44-025388, suffered mechanical failure and crashed, killing the pilot. The accident occurred in a country within the Western sphere of influence, and its remains were soon recovered by NATO, becoming the first unit in Western hands. The following investigation provided insight on the design of the aircraft, revealing details on its engines, weaponry and avionics. However, the cockpit was destroyed by a self-destruct device, making an autopsy unfeasible. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, classified information on Russian weapons was leaked to the black market. The analysis carried out by NATO identified the avionics and design flaws of the aircraft, but also assumed the possibility that the Nosferatu could be replicated by other nations, and thus constituted a major threat to Western aviation. Modern era In the onset of the 21st century, two CFA-44s were responsible for an unauthorized flight over the Japanese islands of Hokkaido and Kyushu in 2002. However, the aircraft could not be properly identified as such, as they only appeared as blurry shapes in American satellites. Several years later, in 2016, CFA-44s were engaged under unknown circumstances by ASF-X Shinden II pilots. Air Self-Defense Force pilots Kei Nagase and Wataru Asano were involved in combat against them. Infinity universe In the Infinity universe, the CFA-44 was produced in unknown circumstances by an undetermined country. Several units were acquired by the USEA Federation and modified to be remotely operated through the Connection for Flight Interface system as the "QFA-44 Carmilla". The original model was later included by Wernher and Noah Enterprises to the Advanced Automated Aviation Plant system repertoire during the conflict in Eurasia, allowing the United Nations mercenaries to purchase and operate it. Model Type - CFA-44 Nosferatu Class - Air Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Fuselage - 720 Nose/Cockpit - 365 Wings (2) - 460ea Engines (2) - 580ea Tailplanes (2) - 260ea AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of 15mm rounds (2d4x10sd). Armour Piercing, and Explosive rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.7 maximum. Supercruise at Mach 1.7 Range - 700km Combat radius Statistics Height - 3.99m/13'1" Length - 20.4m/66'11" Width - 12.4m/40'8" Weight - 17.6 metric tons empty. Standard load is 27 metric tons Cargo - Minimal survival gear for the pilot Engines - Saturn x 2 Cost - 10's of millions Weapons Weapon Type - 30mm autocannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6+4sd per API round per gun. Use appropriate burst rules Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 rounds (use Armour Piercing rules) Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Semi-recessed hardpoints (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 4 of missiles of the same type (hardpoints are linked) Payload - each hard point can carry a single HE air to air, or Heavy HE Air To Air Missile, or Armour Piercing air to ground, or Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or HE, or Heavy HE Air to Ground Missile Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Internal Weapon bay (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/ground Range - Varies with missile type Damage - Varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 of normal missiles or volleys of 1-18 micromissiles Payload - Weapon Bay can hold up to 2 HE air to air, or 1 Heavy HE air to air, or 2 Armour Piercing air to ground, or 1 Heavy Armour Piercing air to ground, or 2 HE air to ground, or 1 Heavy HE air to ground missiles, or 6 1st generation micromissiles. Bonuses - +1 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 36 hours if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 10 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, altimeter, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Smoke and Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 12 charges of smoke each create 60ft area of smoke behind the craft. Chaff and flare (12 charges each) give the craft a 75% chance of confusing radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flares) causing them to lose lock and miss their target. Fly by Light Control systems - If the craft takes more than 50% damage the systems may fail (60% chance). Lost of the control system gives a penalty to the pilot of -50% to all piloting rolls to maintain control of the aircraft. While functioning the systems give a bonus (+20%) to all piloting rolls. Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 140 miles (225km) Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 140 miles (225km) Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 140 miles (225km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 450 miles (720km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km) for emergency back-up. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. UAV control systems - The fighter can also control and command up to 3 UAV vehicles using them as wingmen or designating them to assault targets of he pilot's choosing. References Used Acepedia Wiki